If I fall
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Caer sólo dolía al momento. El antes y el después siempre valían la pena. [Camus & Milo] Yaoi.


Mucho tiempo sin escribir de esta pareja... Este oneshot lo hice para el evento de verano del foro Saintseiyayaoi/net, basado tanto en la canción del mismo título (de matchbox twenty) como en una imagen del reto visual del club Camus+Milo.

Gracias a TCherry por revisarlo.

Los reviews son bien recibidos :)

* * *

**If I fall**

* * *

_Milo caía, entre oscuridad ininterrumpida y vapores sulfurosos; hacia ningún destino aparente…_

_Sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa, cerró los ojos. Recordó a dónde debía llegar._

Escorpión. La palabra le había causado un cosquilleo en la base de la nuca en cuanto sus ojos reconocieron las estrellas señaladas. Su maestro indicó punto por punto, pronunciando nombre tras nombre con reverencia. Y habían sido excesivamente brillantes en esa primera noche fuera de la isla, finalmente en el santuario.

Ni dos semanas después, Milo estaba maldiciendo entre refunfuños a Escorpión.

No podía haber constelación más impráctica, pensaba mientras hacía esfuerzos imposibles por mantenerse equilibrado sobre un pie, alzando otro lo más posible hacia atrás, y con ambos brazos estirados. Las losas grises y rugosas frente a él le saludaban con peligrosidad, tan cerca de su nariz que no podía permanecer recta; balanceo a balanceo trataba de no perder la forma, y creyó que finalmente pasaría los diez minutos de aguante hasta que una risilla cercana le desconcentró.

Se fue de bruces con absoluta ausencia de gracia y los raspones en su nariz y barbilla le aguaron los ojos al instante. Apretó los párpados y buscó apoyo en sus manos para levantarse. Iba a pasar su brazo mugroso sobre su cara por puro reflejo, cuando se dio una nueva interrupción. La misma interrupción de antes, pero con un tono de disculpa que decía «espera», y ojos azules, cabellos rojos, y cinco malditos centímetros más alto que él.

No era de aquí, lo supo por el acento y la exótica apariencia. _Sería de aquí_, lo supo por el poder del cosmos helado que acarició su rostro cuando la pequeña mano extranjera flotó frente a su mirada.

En un intento de observar con atención la palma causante del aura fría que aliviaba sus raspones, Milo quedó bizco momentáneamente, y con ello pudo escuchar otra vez el mismo tipo de risa que le había tumbado. Le chocó un poco menos que antes, pero aun así recibió la ayuda del pelirrojo con escepticismo, en espera de una disculpa hablada que nunca llegó.

Comenzó a recibir otras cosas de él; un nombre que se le olvidó la primera vez, historias interesantes de tierras remotas que a duras penas alcanzaba a imaginar, inspiración a manera de competencia, y una personalidad que hacía chispazos con la suya.

Se cobró el incidente de la caída tiempo después —mucho tiempo después, si lo admitía—, cuando alcanzó a Camus en altura y cuando éste dejó de ser un prodigio para formar parte del promedio. No porque sus capacidades hubieran desmejorado, sino porque Milo —y los otros, seguramente, ¿pero quién estaba prestando atención a los otros?— había alcanzado un nivel equiparable al de un santo de oro.

Acribillarlo con agujas escarlatas era una fantasía que había guardado desde el primer entrenamiento juntos, años atrás. Cada área que quedaba amoratada en su cuerpo debido al poder del hielo alimentaba su mirada de obsesión. Una obsesión que tanto Milo como su maestro y hasta el mismo Camus consideraron saludable e incluso risible. A Camus le divertía ver la cara enrojecida de Milo con el coraje de perder continuamente, de ser empujado por la ráfaga congelante de polvo de diamantes y caer más veces de las que pudo contar. Las sonrisas inclinadas de Acuario —mitad autosuficientes, mitad enternecidas— funcionaron como el pegamento principal de una amistosa rivalidad.

Ese memorable día, Milo era el que sonreía así, y Camus el que yacía de espaldas en el suelo, con las mejillas encendidas debido al esfuerzo del encuentro y sobre todo, la inevitable vergüenza mezclada con orgullo —inadmisible— al atestiguar su propia derrota y el éxito de la persona más relevante en su vida. La contradicción le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sus cejas partidas la dotaron de especial severidad que Milo halló hilarante. Caminó hacia él soltando una carcajada escasa de aliento, pavoneándose de satisfacción pese a que su brazo estaba congelado, su ropa toda mojada, su cabello escarchado... Había sido una victoria apretada.

Encendió su cosmos para reducir el entumecimiento y con ello el dolor se concentró, así como la emoción contenida. Suavizó sus facciones al llegar frente al muchacho vencido, cuyo entrecejo sólo se arrugaba más y más, mientras se mantenía apoyado en sus codos y esperaba a que la incredulidad pasara, y a que el terrible veneno dejara de atizar el ardor que surgía naturalmente en su sangre cuando estaba en presencia de Milo. Ver el efecto expuesto con tal brusquedad le frustraba, porque sentía que era perfectamente perceptible para Milo, tanto como el mismo Camus podía divisar el frenetismo que ansiaba desbordarse de aquella mirada aturquesada.

Gracias a Athena habían escogido unas ruinas apartadas para entrenar. Que Milo se abalanzara sobre él en plena arena del coliseo hubiera sido mil veces más mortificante. De haber sido así, no habría sido capaz de tachar lo que su conciencia consideraba propio y confiarse a los designios de su pulso enloquecido y la quemazón que el veneno exacerbaba.

Las manos de Milo sobre su hombro y pecho apretaron las heridas circulares y sangrantes al empujarlo hacia el pasto. El peso de Milo se concentró sobre su cadera, y Camus se sintió inmovilizado tanto por la posición a horcajadas de aquél como por el zumbido incandescente que lo invadía desde adentro. Sus futuras cicatrices palpitaban. Sólo había faltado Antares.

—Milo… —murmuró entre dientes, cuando éste se acercó lo suficiente para que él respirara el aliento adornado por los melocotones que habían compartido rato atrás, después del estudio.

—Duele, ¿no? —Milo removió sus caderas sin pensarlo, guiado ciegamente por la ansiedad acumulada. Su mirada lucía un tanto enajenada y menos clara que siempre; toda la agudeza presumida durante sus ataques se había perdido. Su voz era pesada y los movimientos de sus labios también. Cuando Camus los sintió a un milímetro de distancia de los suyos, contuvo la respiración y no movió un músculo ni para hablar. El lento parpadeo que cubrió sus ojos centelleantes en avidez funcionó como afirmación.

Al primer roce desesperadamente leve de su boca, Camus actuó. Sujetó el frente de la playera de Milo, fría y húmeda por el azote de su hielo, y lo jaló para sentir no sólo aquellos labios aplastados cálidamente contra los suyos, sino nariz y barbilla acariciando otros puntos de su rostro, y hálitos entrecortados realzando la coloración de sus mejillas.

Milo gimió suave y Camus sintió el sonido relampagueando sobre su propia lengua. El calor en su cara sudada se expandió hacia su cuello cuando la uña escarlata, en su máxima longitud, punzó levemente en una caricia que recorrió desde su mandíbula hacia su clavícula, y bajó un poco más, hasta encontrar la primera herida en su pecho. Con un destello de cosmos, Milo lo hizo respingar de pies a cabeza y gruñir dentro del beso que no les permitía abrir los ojos. El veneno perdió intensidad paulatinamente, pero no sin forzarle temblores que tuvieron mayores consecuencias donde sus pelvis se unían.

Camus añoró su propio cosmos frío, pero Milo le evitaba perder calor. Aplanó su puño sobre el pecho del aludido y acarició instintivamente antes de arañar sobre la ropa, subió la otra mano hasta los cabellos rubios en su nuca y afianzó los talones contra el pasto. Empujó las caderas hacia arriba en busca de apresurar el fin del incendio.

Y lo repitió, no sólo allí ni esa vez, independientemente de quién vencía y quién caía. Ser derribado con la saturación de toxicidad cancelaba la cordura de Camus de forma sin igual, pero acudir al otro con la victoria de su lado, arrodillarse y exigir atención de sus labios enfurruñados, le provocaba singular placer. No había manera de perder.

Y el santuario dejó de sentirse solemne, la diosa que nadie podía ver quedó como una idea lejana y latente. Las ganas de servirle mutaron en deseos egoístas de retrasar ese momento lo más posible. Crecer causó un retroceso en sus puntos de vista, la devoción a los designios del cosmos durmió dentro de sus almas agitadas, y matar o morir comenzó a sonar indeseable. No se trataba de uno mismo, en realidad, sino del otro.

Por supuesto, a inadmisibles pensamientos como tales no se les daba voz. Si uno hubiera expresado inquietudes así, el otro lo habría callado, posiblemente con un puño.

Eran santos de Athena aunque el título se escuchara hueco cuando corazón contra corazón jugaban a rebotar ecos atronadores.

Camus decidió culpar a aquellas emociones fugitivas (y desesperantemente corrientes) de todo lo que no le gustara sobre sus propios procesos mentales, incluyendo visiones inexplicables que últimamente brotaban en su dormir .

—Te soñé —le contó una tarde que compartían la modorra veraniega sobre el catre del octavo templo. A su lado, Milo respiraba despacio, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Enarcó una ceja al escuchar a Camus y se tomó unos segundos para sacar conclusiones a su gusto.

Las playeras yacían en el suelo junto a los zapatos, sus cabelleras desparramadas sobre la única almohada entremezclaban llamativamente mechones rojos y dorados. Los ojos entrecerrados de Camus admiraban el escorpión de oro que descansaba en el piso a algunos metros de distancia, a un lado de su caja de pandora. Camus contrajo la comisura de sus labios de manera sutil al evocar la primera vez que había visto a Milo imitar aquella figura y fallar estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Genial. —Milo sonrió presumido y rascó perezosamente su estómago—. Yo también, a ti.

Acercó su cabeza para rozar la de Camus, lo mismo con su brazo. Camus arrugó la nariz al sentir la piel ligeramente pegajosa por el sudor, pero se refrenó de huir del contacto. Fue otra de esas decisiones que alguna parte desconocida de su cerebro tomaba por él…, muy frecuentemente cuando se trataba de Milo.

—No creo que haya sido lo mismo.

Curiosidad picoteada. Milo abrió los ojos y lo miró de soslayo, poco a poco volteó. Notó que Camus dejó de ver el escorpión dorado y que su mirada se espabiló al enfocarse en el techo; y en lo que estudiaba su perfil y la leve abertura de sus labios en descanso, repasó las memorias de sus propios sueños, descaradamente básicos y placenteros.

—¿Qué soñaste? —Pasó saliva. Su imaginación había logrado apretarle la garganta. Camus ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, pero no le transmitió nada en particular y la falta de reconocimiento a su sed desesperó a Milo de inmediato.

—Que caías.

«Caer» siempre remontaba a Milo al mismo punto del pasado, y asumiendo que Camus sólo quería traer a la superficie el vergonzoso evento con el que lo conoció, rodó sus ojos hacia arriba.

—Tengo la posición de escorpión perfeccionada, deja de recordar esas cosas. —Un fugaz gesto divertido cambió las facciones de Camus antes de que negara un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No así.

—¿Entonces, cómo? —A Milo le estaba cayendo mal el misterio. Resopló y juzgó atinado deslizar la mano hacia abajo por su propio torso en una caricia lánguida para llegar a desabotonar su pantalón. Dejó esa mano descansando sobre el bulto cubierto por tela, delineando la forma con frotes discretos; dobló el otro brazo para posar sus nudillos sobre el vientre de Camus y molestar con caricias mínimas de desorbitado carácter suplicante. La piel de Camus se estiró cuando tomó aire antes de hablar.

—No lo sé. No tenía fin... Estaba oscuro en mayor parte, había algunos destellos verdes y olor concentrado.

Y se dio cuenta de que había soñado lo mismo antes, pero dicha revelación sólo surgió durante la repetición del sueño que había quedado enterrado en su subconsciente, lleno de percepciones sensoriales que no sabía de dónde sacaba, porque no había ni un hilo conector a su realidad. Excepto Milo.

—Suena aburrido. Mi sueño fue mucho mejor. —Sonrió hasta mostrar los dientes y alzó las cejas—. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Suspirando con fingido desinterés, Camus giró sobre su costado y se arrimó a Milo, quien hizo lo mismo al percibir sus movimientos. Ahorraron todo el espacio posible en el limitado catre, y sin necesidad de planeación sus manos se buscaron en sincronía; tacto curioso sobre músculos endurecidos, pupilas dilatadas caldeando la piel a distancia, la súbita tensión adelgazando sus labios, y dedos que aquí tamborileaban nerviosos y allá exploraban con una fachada de moderación que no duró un minuto.

Camus estuvo a punto de olvidarse de hablar; cuando lo hizo fue con el aliento disminuido, la voz adelgazada, y a manera de un pensamiento tardío al que Milo prestó nula atención:

—No hace falta, tus sueños son terriblemente predecibles... —Y a su vez predecían la realidad inmediata: lúdica intimidad. Por otro lado, los de Camus se filtraban desde un futuro más cercano de lo aparente; murmullos cómplices del destino para sembrar la impaciencia de aprovechar el tiempo antes de que no hubiera más.

_Milo caía, entre oscuridad ininterrumpida y vapores sulfurosos; no hacia un «dónde» sino hacia un «quién»._

—| |—


End file.
